La Cenicienta Vampira y el Príncipe de las Tinieblas
by paola.suarezsierra
Summary: Esté es un One-Shot de Damon Salvatore pero es él Damon del libro, no de la serie. Espero les guste ;)


LA CENICIENTA VAMPIRA Y EL PRINCIPE DE LAS TINIEBLAS.

Un año, un mugre año de mi inmortalidad desperdiciada en proteger a una chica inútil, debí de haberme ido pero lo único que me ata a esté pueblo es Él, si, sé que es patético que una vampira de por lo menos 100 años esté prendada de alguien como Él pero….Dios, sus ojos me dejaron hipnotizada, no puedo correr, no puedo escapar, de esté sentimiento que cada día es más fuerte y mortal.

Durante este año me logre ganar su confianza y afecto, con eso me eh conformado durante éste año a pesar de que quiero ser algo más con Él, pero solo me ve como su "amiga de copas", porque solo tiene ojos para ella, para esa humana inútil que no aprecia ni sabe ver que es lo que se pierde. A veces desearía ser yo quien captara su atención, que todo lo que siente por ella, por Elena fuera para mí, toda su preocupación, toda su atención y….todo su amor. ¿Aún no sabes de quien hablo? Te lo diré, hablo de Damon Salvatore, hablo de ese vampiro cínico y sarcástico pero que tanto me ha encantado. No sé cómo sucedió solo sé que un día como cualquier otro me desperté y descubrí que estaba enamorada de Damon, no podía ni puedo sacar sus ojos del color del carbón de mi mente, sueño a diario con él y no me molesta porque sueño que me ama como a ninguna, lo que me molesta es cuando vuelvo a la realidad y me doy cuenta que Elena vale más para él que yo.

Hoy es un baile, uno de los tantos de Mystic Falls, por primera vez en un buen rato no tenemos que andar detrás de Elenita para protegerla así que podre disfrutar del baile aunque lo disfrutaría más si en éste momento ese vampiro pelinegro viniera a tocar a mi puerta invitándome al tan dichoso baile.

Las horas pasaban, escuchaba el latir del corazón de Damon y su respiración acompasada. Pedía con todas mis fuerzas viniera a tocar la puerta de mi cuarto en la pensión y me invitara al estúpido baile, quería pasar mi última noche en Mystic Falls con él ¿no les dije? Hoy, a la medianoche me voy del pueblo, no puedo pasar ni un segundo más aquí con Damon tan distante de mí. Las horas seguían pasando cuando escuche el leve toque en mi puerta; como si mi vida dependiera de eso me levante y abrí la puerta, Damon estaba parado allí.

-Damon-dije casi en un suspiro

-Hola, quería saber si me harías el honor de acompañarme al baile de esta noche, Alexandra

-Sera todo un honor ser tu acompañante, Damon

-El honor será todo mío Alexandra, podre lucir una rosa negra entre tantas rosas rojas-su comentario me hizo ruborizar-vengo a tocar tu puerta a las 7

-Hasta entonces-dije con una sonrisa conteniendo las ganas de brincar de alegría. Cerré la puerta y contuve las ganas de gritar de la emoción, me invito, me invito ¡ME INVITO! Me lance a la cama, escondí mi rostro en la almohada y grite.

-¡Ahhhh!-estaba que no cabía en mi de la felicidad. Me levante y busque mi vestido más hermoso. Saque todo mi armario hasta que di con el indicado, un vestido negro con detalles plateados en el escote, un hermoso escote de corazón, es un vestido de falda larga y ampón, me vería hermosa solo para él, para mi Damon.

Me arregle como jamás en mi vida lo hice y justo a las 7 en punto Damon tocaba a mi puerta, me pare y atendí a su llamado.

-Alexandra, te ves hermosa-dijo mirándome entera, de pies a cabeza provocando que un sonrojo coloreara mis mejillas de un rosa pastel-¿nos vamos?-pregunto tendiéndome su brazo, el cual acepte feliz y así partimos al baile.

Al llegar todas las miradas estaban en nosotros, principalmente en mí, incluida la mirada del ojinegro, su sola mirada me hacía ruborizar. Ambos disfrutábamos del baile, Damon no dejaba de bailar conmigo, sentir su mano firme en mi cintura, entrelazar nuestras manos y el poder estar tan cerca de él y oler su exquisito aroma masculino me hacía volar y sentir "maripositas" en el estómago pero todo se vio estropeado cuando a mitad de una hermosa pieza Elena apareció, acaparando, nuevamente la atención de Damon y desviándola de mi lo cual solo provoco que las "maripositas" que antes revoloteaban felices en mi estómago se enojaran y una punzada de celos me recorriera entera despertando mi instinto asesino ya que apartaba a Damon y a mí (principalmente a mi) de nuestra burbuja donde solo existíamos nosotros dos, Damon y Alexandra, ninguna Elena ni nadie más.

Al terminar la pieza Damon me dejo y fue hasta Elena para invitarla a bailar, ella acepto y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. 'Solo 5 minutos más y seré libre de irme a la medianoche', me repetía constantemente en la mente pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la campanada de la medianoche sonó, 'esa es mi señal'; me encamine a la salida no sin antes mirar a Damon; él capto mi mirada y sus ojos negros se posaron en mí. Elena recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Damon, justo donde está su corazón y eso solo termino por quebrarme, al fin ya me iba, que más daba llorar al último momento. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salí corriendo de allí con las lágrimas de un corazón roto rodando libremente por mis mejillas.

Escuche a alguien perseguirme, creí que sería alguno de mis amigos, Matt por ejemplo pero me petrifique al escuchar su voz, su seductora y sexy voz.

-¡Alexandra!-me llamo en un grito que podría parecer que estaba desesperado, me gire a verlo con las lágrimas aun cayendo de mis mejillas. Se acercó a mí con paso acelerado-Perdón, no debí dejarte así como así, perdóname Alexandra

-¿No entiendes que eso solo fue una parte de lo que me lastimo? Un año Damon, un año en el que busque algo más allá de tu cariño, busque tu amor y que me escogieras como tu princesa pero no tienes ojos para alguien más que no sea Elena ¿Quién estaba para ti cuando nadie más lo estuvo? Yo ¿Quién te escuchaba y comprendía tus problemas? Yo ¿Quién te escogía por sobre todos los demás? Yo, yo estuve cuando los demás no, siempre vele tu sueño en silencio, cuando tu vida corría riesgo yo era la primera en actuar, siempre eh estado allí Damon y jamás te diste cuenta.

-Alexandra-dijo en un suspiro, rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y me atrajo a él. Beso mis labios con ternura y amor pero yo subí la intensidad del beso, me estrecho más a él y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos, quería que su piel se fundiera con la mía para nunca separarnos-Perdón, perdón por haber sido tan idiota y ciego, perdóname Alexandra, perdóname y ámame por la eternidad, por favor-me quede sin palabras ante su suplica

-Te perdono Damon y te amare por la eternidad, lo juro-lo volví a besar de forma tierna

-Cuando escuche la campanada de la medianoche y te vi salir al instante me recordaste a cenicienta, eres mi Cenicienta Vampira-me susurró con ternura

-Y tú eres mi Príncipe de las Tinieblas-le susurre con la misma ternura y luego nos fundimos nuevamente en un beso cargado de amor y anhelo, al fin era feliz con el vampiro que amo y él era feliz conmigo.

Ahora él me dice de cariño, "mi Cenicienta Vampira" y yo le digo de cariño "mi Príncipe de las Tinieblas"

FIN


End file.
